


Way Back When

by delphiniumDreams



Series: Gamzee and Terezi; No SGrub Universe [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphiniumDreams/pseuds/delphiniumDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi thinks about a night from two sweeps ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Way Back When

Karkat had one arm wrapped around Terezi. Her face was nestled into his shouldered and she purred softly as he ran his other hand up and down her back.  
  
"You said it wouldn't hurt," he murmered against her forehead. "It didn't, it didn't hurt at all but I was wondering..."  
  
Terezi pulled herself up a bit to look at him. She tilted her head, her purrs slowly halting.  
  
"Did your first time hurt? How did you know for sure it would be okay? In all those teen magazines they..." His face flashed scarlet as he realized he had admitted to reading those stupid works of garbage literature.  
  
"It didn't hurt, especially not the first time. Blackrom gets a little fiesty sometimes, you know, but not the first time. Not with him at least."  
  
Karkat nodded. "I was really sure it was going to hurt. At least a little."  
  
Terezi shrugged, "Gamzee didn't hurt me and I'm not nearly as big as he is, so I wasn't really worried. You were also really into and really wet."  
  
Karkat blushed. "Yeah, I guess I was. Er, wet, I mean, obviously I was into it."  
  
"Flushed for you, Karkat." She kissed him on the cheek and snuggled back into him. She was glad he seemed pacified, although she couldn't imagine what he was getting at with his questions, he had drifted to sleep.  
  
His interrogating had brought that night back to her mind, although she hadn't really thought about it much in the last two sweeps.  
  
So much felt different from that time, she was of course older, more mature she liked to think.  
  
She wasn't much taller now, but Gamzee was. He had barely been taller than her the first time, now he towered over her. He had always been a bit lanky, but back then he had a softness to him that had faded as he fully left childhood behind him. He was lean now and had a hard muscletone that she could never figure out how he maintained. His face was more angular, and while his eyes still sparkled with mirth he had lost the sweet glow of immaturity.  
  
She had never noticed much change in herself, Gamzee had made note of some differences. "Girl, you're getting bony as fuck." The comment had been immediately followed by "But at least you're finally filling out up top" which she had tied him to the couch for. He said her face was longer. He was angry at her now soft, full lips, because he 'couldn't very well hate on something so inviting.' She grinned, remembering his statement, he had been grossly inebriated during that confession and she only ever brought it up to tease him.  
  
Of course, she was happy with how their relationship was, and always had been, but two sweeps before, when it had all started, it was very different.  
  
\--  
  
It had felt like an eternity approaching to Gamzee on the day that he had asked Terezi over. Even as soon as she arrived he couldn't remember the reason he had given with her invitation.  
  
They had been talking on trollian for so long, probably close to two sweeps, they'd even talked face to face with their webcams and every time he saw her face or her name lit up on his screen he had a feeling that he just couldn't describe.  
  
For the last sweep and even a bit before, those feelings had seemed too big for him to comprehend, they were a grown up thing that he couldn't really understand, but on that night, he had finally called her over and he saw her for the first time.  
  
Light could never dance across her skin like that through a computer screen, he couldn't see before how all her bones seemed to jut out at the subtlest of not-quite-right angles, he knew that before that night he hadn't ever been ready to experience Terezi Pyrope, but now he was sure he was more than ready.  
  
The feelings were clear now, he wanted to break her skin beneath his claws, he wanted a bruise left by every passing of his lips against her. He wanted to crush her down to dust and then breathe her in with his last breath.  
  
He had met her at the station, shaking with anticipation of finally seeing her in front of him without an eternity of wires and two plates of glass between them. There had been times that he wondered if they were even really facing each other, what if every little cutting remark he had made was directed at her back? Did that actually mean anything? It didn't mean anything now.  
  
There she was, her face was smoother than he had seen in their chats, it made him pick at his own imperfections nervously. Her glasses were such a great, bright red color and they were glossy like a new chunk of candy. He had an urge to break them, just to see her face but he pushed the thought out of his mind. She really was just too skinny and he had remarked that to her and his bloodpusher skidded to a stop and then stumbled back to life when she scowled at him. She was just so perfect for hating.  
  
He brought her back to his hive, making little harmless jabs at her all along the way, reveling in the soft blush on her face when a scurrility hit home and baring his teeth when she retaliated.  
  
He told her she wasn't allowed to go inside yet, which she was confused by, but he just formed a loose cage around her wrist with his hand and led her down the the edge of the sand and pointed out into the deep maw of that hostile blue water and explained to her the difference between the white of a lusus flank and the boring crest of a wave. She wasn't interested at all.  
  
She told him that she'd rather go inside because she had brought her chalk and she'd like to draw for him, but he shook his head and after a moment's hesitation he laced his fingers through hers and tugged at her arm until she followed him again, walking parallel to the great, cold plunge.  
  
She asked him if they could sit for a while but he said it wasn't safe to sit out where the sea dwellers could see. She laughed because she knew how much time he spent out here. Her laugh was like a carefully placed knife, it pained him but he welcomed the feeling and welcomed the impulse to shove her over in the sand.  
  
When he tumbled her into the sand she let out a small shriek and rolled onto her back and there he was. He kneeled over her, a hand on either side of her head, and just looked at her, like he was drinking her in slowly. Her face filled in teal and she stared up at his eyes, the irises had just the vaguest dream of turning indigo and she let out a sigh.  
  
The sound seemed to snap him out of whatever trance he was in and his mouth met hers in an instant.  
  
The first kiss was awkward, as it should be, she thought. His teeth dug into her lips only just too hard but she welcomed it and kissed back with as much force as she could muster. He gripped her face with his fingers covering her ears and that was how they stayed until they were both flushed and sweating from a lack of air.  
  
He looked down at her again, his gaze warmer this time, she couldn't remember if the yearning had been there before.  
  
"Would you be up for considering... being my kismesis?"  
  
Her eyes lit up, she immediately had a plan to cause him a bit of turmoil, so she shook her head.  
  
At his crestfallen expression she replied. "I've been considering it for the last sweep, Gamzee, I don't have to consider it."  
  
He let out a gust of breath and rested his head against the sand in relief. "So, yes, then?"  
  
She nodded and he kissed her again, he prodded at her mouth with his tongue and sat up, pulling her with him.  
  
"We're too close to the water." She remarked when the kiss broke.  
  
He nodded and lifted her up with one arm as he rose to his feet and he carried her all the way, tucked against him, as he ran to the side of the hive and tripped.  
  
She was sprawled out on the sand a few feet away from and he scrambled over to sit above her again.  
  
"I want to... Can we..." His mouth was hanging open as his gaze passed over her again and again. He couldn't form the words, lust clouding his mind worse than a pie had ever managed.  
  
"You want to pail?" She whispered, angry that she was once again blushing. She lifted the edge of his shirt and pushed it up to reveal up to his chest. His torso was thin, but there wasn't any tone to it, he was just a soft, skinny blob and she had laughed and pinched his side.  
  
He nodded and slapped her hand away before struggling to pass his shirt up over his horns, while his arms were up over his head she had gingerly passed her fingers over his grubscars. He gasped and shuddered, she giggled and did it again.  
  
He finally got the shirt thrown off and on the ground and glared down at her, he grabbed her glasses and flung them off to the side before tangling his fingers into her hair and kissing her again, making sure his teeth cut into her lip this time.  
  
Terezi let out a low moan and reached up, gripping his horns and pulled him deeper into the kiss. She rubbed her thumbs against the base of one of his horns and grinned against his lips as he let out a shuddering groan.  
  
Gamzee brushed his hands down her sides and slid them over her rump, inside of her jeans and squeezed letting his nails dig into her skin. He laughed at her pointedly when she pushed her pelvis up against him and grunted.  
  
"You're really funny when you're frustrated." He chuckled into the hollow beneath her jaw.  
  
Terezi had scowled and tried to think of a way to get him back. Her mind was a blank until his horn brushed against her face. She started to laugh softly. Just before he lifted his head to question her, she firmly gripped on horn with both hands and brought it close enough that she could run her tongue along it. He moaned and pulled her hips back up, rocking against her through both of their clothes.  
  
"Take them off." He grumbled and started to nibble at her neck.  
  
"Take my pants off, you mean?" She murmured and licked up his horn again as far as she could manage.  
  
"Yes. Take the motherfucking things off. Please." He brought his mouth against hers again and breathed, "Please."  
  
"Say it again." She whispered and kissed him between each word.  
  
"Please." He lifted her again and wrapped one arm around her waist. "Please." He gripped her by her hair again and tugged. "Motherfucking please."  
  
"You first." She keened as he pulled harder on her tresses and exposed her neck. He bit down hard, pleased by the gasping scream she let out.  
  
He dropped her on the sand, straightened up on his knees and slid the elastic band of his pants over the swell they were containing and let them pool around him on the ground.  
  
"I can't believe you wore pajama pants when you were wanting to ask me out." Terezi lifted her middle up to slip her jeans over her butt and then wiggled until she could kick them off.  
  
"There is not a fucking time that I'm not in these miraculous motherfucking pants. They are the fucking pinnacle of comfort."  
  
She sat up and started tugging at them. "I want to see how comfy they are. Let me wear them!"  
  
Gamzee glowered at her, stood, kicked off his pants and settled back down over top of her.  
  
"How about," He locked his gaze with her sightless one, "we both not wear anything for the moment we're up and experiencing."  
  
"Yeah, go ahead and get naked." Terezi's tongue poked out from between her teeth as she tried to nonchalantly get a better look at the protrusion in his shorts.  
"Girl, you've got some stripping of your own to do before you get caught up enough to order my underthings off."  
  
Terezi raised her eyebrows at him.  
  
"Take your motherfucking top off." Gamzee gripped both of her arms and yanked her sitting upright. Terezi shrugged and brought the hem of her shirt up painstakingly slow, then tossed it to the ground, revealing her bra underneath.  
  
Gamzee reach forward and poked at the lace and other fancy bits. It occurred to him that he did not understand ornate underwear, but he did understand something.  
  
"You're matching your underthings." He remarked, with a sly grin.  
  
Terezi drew her arms up, covering the newly offending articles. "So?"  
  
"So, it would lead a brother to believe that you were planning on showing off your pretty little delicates even before you knew what I was keeping all in secritivity."  
  
"What? Like I couldn't have asked you out first?" She jeered.  
  
Gamzee leaned into her, he moved in so close she had to fall back on the sand to avoid colliding with him before he took hold of her chin between his thumb and forefinger. "I'm just up and all sorts of celebrating, that one of us was going to either way." He lifted her face and bit the side of her neck not yet marked by him. She twisted her fingers into his hair and removed his teeth from her with a soft growl.  
  
He brought his hands down to feel around her bra again. "How does this thing come off? It's all lace and sparkles and shit. What the fuck even?"  
  
Terezi scoffed and pinched the fabric resting between her budding chest spheres, two little pops sounded as the hooks came undone and one side of the garment slid off revealing her slate skin beneath.  
  
"Now your boxers." She whispered, voice burning with curiosity.  
  
"Why can't we be taking our motherfucking time, girl?"  
  
"Because I want to fucking see it, Gamzee!" Her face turned a darker shade of teal than he could have ever imagined and she stammered an extension to her statement. "I-I mean, you've been sitting there like that and I can smell it and it, uh, seems to be occupying a lot of room in there.  
  
"Well, when you put it that way." Gamzee pushed up and righted himself, he pushed his thumbs beneath his waist band and flicked it out, letting the shorts fall down to his knees like his pants had.  
  
Terezi's jaw dropped, her nostrils flared as tried to get as good a look as possible. "What?!"  
  
"What what?" He smirked at her.  
  
"I- That's really big, Gamzee."  
  
"One of the many benefits of being a highblood, or so I'm told."  
  
"The ridges are bigger than-" She leaned in closer. "Can I touch it?"  
  
Gamzee snickered, "Girl, I am all about you motherfucking 'touching it.' " He mimicked her voice and laughed again.  
  
Terezi glared at him, less interested now in examining him and instead just wanting to get the smug look off of his face. She took a deep breath, leaned in and ran her tongue all the way up his bulge. He gasped, long and low and his eyes rolled back. Terezi's face lit up at the reaction and teased one of the larger ridges at the base with precise circles made with her tongue.  
  
He was groaning now, hands resting on the back of her neck. She grinned and drew the peak into her mouth again, sucking on it gently this time and flicked her tongue over it until he let out a quiet bellow.  
  
"Tell me how it tastes." He gasped and brought his fingers up through her hair.  
  
Terezi started at the base again and slowly trailed her tongue back to the tip, trapping it between her lips just long enough for him to squirm. "Like sour grapes, huckleberries, also like you should take a bath." She wrinkled her nose and laughed. "It tastes good." She flopped back onto the sand and grinned up at him.  
  
"Yeah?" He dropped down over her and brushed his lips along her neck, down her collar bone and over her stomach until he reached her too sharp hip bone and started biting at it, only drawing a negligible amount of blood.  
  
"Sacchariferous." She purred and started to stroke one of his horns.  
  
He brought his face back up and looked at her incredulously. "What the fuck kind of bullshit motherfucking words is that?"  
  
She laughed and pressed his face against her skin. "It means it tastes like candy."  
  
He curved two fingers on each hand down through the waist of her panties and out through the leg holes and brought them down to her knees. "Shut the fuck up, girl."  
  
He laid out next to her again and crushed her lips with his as she struggled to hook one foot on her intimates enough to kick them away. He slid his hand from her knee all the way up her thigh, digging his nails in and chuckled when she gasped. He brought his face to hers and started sucking on her bottom lip as his fingers began playing at the outer folds of her nook. She gasped again and clawed at his shoulders.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"You're going to top?" She nibbled on his ear.  
  
"Do you want to?" He pulled back to look at her face.  
  
Terezi shook her head. "I was just making sure. And I'm ready." She wondered briefly what the ridges would feel like inside her.  
  
Gamzee brought one hand up to Terezi's jaw, he ran a finger down her jaw, then her her collar bone.  
  
"Why are you just staring at me?"  
  
"Just getting my gander on, girl. Beholding all you got to behold." He poked at one of the circular bites he had left on her neck.  
  
"You've got forever to look at me, Gamzee, come on." She pulled his face down and kissed him again. He pushed back hard enough that it felt like he was trying to move her teeth back.  
  
He didn't hesitate this time, with their lips still locked he guided his bulge into her nook and groaned into her mouth.  
  
Terezi's breathing hitched, she kept her lips firmly pressed against his even when he pulled back to look at her, when she finally broke contact it was to gasp from lack of breath.  
  
Gamzee chuckled. "You are a motherfucking riot." He leaned into nibble on her neck, he started to laugh again as she gasped and moaned and sighed but she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and he almost lost hold of the sand beneath them.  
  
"Hold on."  
  
She peered up at him, face a mix of perplexity and lust.  
  
"Hold on tight." He draped her arms around his neck and slid a hand under her ass. She nodded and tightened her grip on him, not sure what to expect.  
  
He kept one hand on her lower back and the other he slid up to support her shoulders, then he shifted his weight backwards and they were both upright, him sitting on his knees and her straddling his lap.  
  
Terezi mouth was hanging opening, she let her tongue poke out of the corner and shifted her weight down into him. Gamzee closed his eyes as a breathless groan escaped his throat.  
  
She grinned slowly and repeated the action.  
  
"Oh, you like that?" He panted, hardly waiting for her to respond he dug his thumbs into the soft spaces near her hip bones.  
  
She gulped and shivered, looking completely baffled by the foreign sensation but she pressed against him another time.  
  
He pressed the supple spots again and growled into her aural shell. "Keep it up, babe."  
  
Terezi shuddered and gripped the back of Gamzee's neck. She bit her lip and drove her hips down a final time.  
  
"Are you pushing my buttons or yours?" Gamzee moved his thumbs back and forth gently but not pressing, he smirked as she twitched in anticipation.  
  
"Yeah." She gulped, he could feel her weight shift again as she got ready to grind down once more.  
  
"Yeah. Pushing my buttons?"  
  
"Yeah." She swallowed again, not sure what he was doing now.  
  
"Pushing your buttons?" He breathed against her lips.  
  
The tealblood nodded nervously.  
  
"Go ahead." He leaned in to press his teeth to her neck. She hesitated, but he didn't make any physical response. "Do it again if that'd be what gets you feeling your miracles."  
  
Terezi took a deep breath and acquiesced and just as she should have expected Gamzee bit down hard, he pressed her hips and he countered her downward thrust with an assurgent one of his own.  
  
It was like being blind all over again, she couldn't smell anything or taste. She could have sworn she had spots and sparks flying across her long dead vision and she made a sound like none she'd ever heard before, her exclamation ended with a too loud cry of, "Gamzee!"  
  
He wasn't expecting her to call out his name, but it felt good hearing her shrieking for him. His mouth greeted hers once more, eager as her tongue jutted out to caress his but just as quickly she bit down. The sound he made was more anger than ecstasy but Terezi reveled in the feeling of him gushing and the fact that all of her great sex moves were made up on the spot.  
  
Gamzee leaned back and shifted just enough to fall on his back without breaking connection. Terezi adjusted herself to sit more comfortably but Gamzee groaned in protest.  
  
"Don't move too much. It's too sensitive after, but I like how you feel just sitting there." He palmed her rump with both hands and squeezed.  
  
Terezi gave him a coy sniff, but his eyes were closed. The temptation was too great and she repeated the action that had been her downfall.  
  
Gamzee let out a weak roar, his claws sank into her glutes and he shuddered again.  
  
"Ow!" Terezi brought herself up enough to try to inspect her injuries.  
  
"Maybe motherfucking listen to a brother next time." He shoved her off to the side and stayed lying on the sand listlessly.  
  
"This really hurts!" She poked at one of the deeper gashes, already she could see the flesh around it discoloring.  
  
"Good. I hope you don't sit for a week."  
  
"I didn't know I was hurting you." She scooted back to him on her knees.  
  
"It doesn't so much hurt as just feel everything all at once, real motherfucking quick." He turned his head toward her, still looking very displeased.  
  
"I won't do that again."  
  
"You bet your ass you won't. Those little fucking booboos you got now are wiggler's shit compared how I'd lay you out." He sat up slowly and stood to collect his clothes. He found her glasses first and held them out to her.  
  
"What did you mean forever?"  
  
She slipped her specks onto her nose but looked confused and shook her head, shrugging.  
  
"You said, I got forever up in here to be looking at you. What the fuck?"  
  
"Oh," she peered down at her bare lap and shrugged again. "Well, I didn't mean forever, forever. Just, I guess, as long as I'm alive..."  
  
Gamzee nodded, mouth draw into a tight line. "Yeah, you know, I was thinking SOMETHING IS MISSING on this whole first motherfucking date business, but that was just the fucking thing we needed, girl. A deep motherfucking wonder into the mortality of things."  
  
"Shit, Gamzee! I'm sorry I said something so motherfucking repulsive when I was trying to ride your fucking bulge!" She scooped up her clothes in a huff and started trying to get them all facing the right way to be put on but she just ended up dropping them in the sand again. "You are such an asshole sometimes!"  
  
He reached out in a flash and took hold of her wrist, before she knew it his face was directly in front of hers and his arms were a vice around her middle. He pressed his lips to hers for less than a second and then let go and stepped back.  
  
"I don't like getting dead troll thoughts stepping through my pan is all." He collected his clothes but all he put on was his shorts.  
  
Terezi nodded and started getting dressed. After a few minutes of silence she looked over at him.  
  
"Hey, where did you come up with that move where you switched positions?"  
  
"You like that?" He cackled and started walking toward his hive. "It was in a movie I watched earlier."  
  
"What kind of movie showed you how to do that?" She straightened all of her clothes and followed after him.  
In response, Gamzee just chuckled and stepped aside to let her in.  
\---  
  
Terezi yawned and nuzzled Karkat's shoulder. It was warmer now and she was sure the sun was out. So long as they were both cozy and cuddled together there was no reason for her to try to go out in the daytime.  
  
She kissed Karkat's cheek and drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little sad to say I will be on a fanfic writing hiatus for a while. This bit was kind of a whirlwind to write though so I'm definitely glad to be giving myself a break. I hope anyone who reads it enjoys it.  
> If you have any questions or just want to get updates on when I pick this back up my tumblr url is 8akestuck  
> I also post in the gamrezi tag when I put up new works.  
> Thank you to all of you who read my stuff! I can't begin to explain how much it means to me that people actually like it.


End file.
